I don't want to be friends
by Phantasmagor1a
Summary: Tom Kaulitz has fallen for his best friend Andreas, who doesn't believe Tom can be in love with anyone for more than one night.
1. Chapter 1

_Tom contemplated heavily on what to say as his best friend came up to him and took a seat on the other couch. He played with his phone in one hand absent-mindedly._

_"I got your text, you wanted to talk?" Andreas asked. Tom felt the words slide out of his mouth, all preparation forgotten._

_"Can I get something off my chest to you?"_

_"To me?"_

_"It's got something to do with you, Andreas."_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"I think I'm in love with you," Tom said, looking down at the floor. He watched the blonde guy stand up and walk out of the room from the corner of his eye and he was left alone._

"Tom, Tom, hey!" Bill half yelled, throwing a cushion at Tom. It hit him on the face and fell on his lap, making the rest of the guys burst out laughing. Tom smiled weakly, picking the cushion up and setting it aside.

"You okay?" Georg asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am," Tom replied, leaning back on the sofa and stretching. Georg nodded at him, not believing what he said but deciding to leave him be. Bill continued with his interesting story.

"...and then I came out of the bathroom and there was this fan there, and she was wearing a Justin Bieber T shirt," he said, making his trademark wild hand gestures. The guys roared with laugher again. All of them openly didn't approve of Justin Beiber.

"She looked at most, fourteen years old and she came up to me and she said 'Bill, will you marry me?' with this puppy dog look on her face. I was scared out of my wits so I called Saki..." he continued but Tom wasn't listening. His mental visions skimmed over the profile of his and Bill's best friend. Andreas was as tall as Tom was, but skinny like Bill, with natural hair so blonde it was almost shocking. Bill, Georg and Gustav were aware that Tom was in his own world, and decided to let him out of the conversation. They all had those moments.

Georg left after a while to talk to his girlfriend over the phone in another room, alone. The rest of the band never knew the details of their relationship, the both of them kept it to themselves mostly. They could've been married by now and Tokio Hotel won't know a thing. Gustav silently walked out of the room to be by himself for a while and Bill lay sideways on the couch playing Super Mario on his portable Playstation. Tom stared at the floor, his mind wandering and often settling on visions of Andreas.

"You sure you're okay?" Bill asked him, his eyes fixated on Mario jumping over a turtle. Tom nodded.

"Huh?" he asked, finally taking his gaze off the screen.

"Yeah," Tom said, more certainly this time and Bill shrugged, turning his attention back to Mario. Bill was such a kid sometimes, Tom thought, as he himself rolled over and tried to sleep. He heard the door open and close and looked up to see who had come in.

"Hey Bill, Tom," Andreas said with a smile on his face. He glanced at Tom a while longer, looking at the floor after he was done and then at Bill.

"Hey," Bill answered slowly, making Mario get a mushroom before pausing the game to glance up at Andreas, who sat next to Tom on the sofa. Tom shifted slightly, feeling that they were too close for comfort. Bill didn't notice a thing, Saki had just walked in.

"Dinner," he told them in his usual monotone. Bill got up. He'd been whining for food since hours ago. Saki pointed at Tom, who refused, and then Andreas, who said he had already eaten. Bill and Saki left and the both of them were alone.

"About yesterday..." Tom made to say, but Andreas cut across.

"It was fucking hilarious." Tom blinked twice, shocked and confused by his reply.

"What?"

"I said it was fucking hilarious. Best prank ever," Andreas said a little too loudly. He moved as close as he could get to Tom and put one arm around his shoulders.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe a cheap slut like you could love anybody?" he joked. Tom looked away, feeling tears come up to his eyes.

"I was telling the truth," he said. Andreas moved his face towards Tom and kissed him on the cheek, making him shrug away. Not many guys were as touchy-feely as Andreas. Tom struggled to get away from his touch.

"You're a good actor you know that? If this whole music thing doesn't work out, Hollywood's always got a place for you. You might become the next Robert Pattinson," Andreas told him, laughing. His laughter hit Tom like ice.

"Why don't you fucking believe me?" he asked, tears running down his cheeks this time. Andreas shoulders slackened, and he leaned back on the couch, sighing.

"I do, I just don't think it's going to last for a long time. It never does for you."

"It's lasted since 10th Grade."

"You're just confused."

"Fuck you," Tom replied defiantly. He wiped his face with one hand and got up. Andreas just sat there, not moving at all. He watched, not saying a word to Tom as Tom wretched the door open and went out, slamming it behind him. Andreas was alone. He lifted his back off the sofa and leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. He tried not to cry, he couldn't. He'd already told himself he wasn't going to get hurt ever again, and at the least, not by a guy he'd loved and been best friends with since he was eleven years old. There was really nothing wrong with Tom Kaulitz. It was just that he couldn't stay with one person for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a long queue, we're going to be here all day," Georg mumbled to himself.

"Shut up Georg, I know you want to go home and call Natalie," Gustav said to him. Georg didn't bother to hide the smile on his face.

"How did you know?" he asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Well, it's sort of obvious." Bill and Tom ignored their bickering and continued to stare out the window at the sea of fans below them. Saki came in to tell them that it was time for the signing and they should head down now. The band took the lift down to the lobby, where they were immediately greeted by high-pitched girlish screams.

"Bill! Here, Bill!"

"Gustav, I love you!" another one screamed. Gustav looked at her wide-eyed. Crazy fans often scared him and he could never get used to it. Poor guy. Tom stared at all of the fans. He usually was calm around fans but he was feeling overwhelmed now. Bill felt his unease, it was a twin thing, they could tell how each other were feeling just by looking at their face.

"You look sick, are you sure want to continue with this?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's nothing," Tom said, taking his seat on the signing table. The first fan came forward with her Scream CD, and others behind her with their posters, bags, underwear. Tom's unease slowly faded, replaced by intense boredom. He wanted nothing else but to leave to go back to to his hotel room and curl up in bed.

"How long more?" he asked Bill quietly.

"10 minutes. Are you bored?" Bill whispered back.

"Yes."

"I'm bored too."

"Same here," Georg added in a low voice, signing a girl's bag. He'd been eavesdropping. Saki came up from behind them.

"Five minutes and we're going off." Tom almost lay flat on the table with relief, but sighed instead as he scribbled his signature on a copy of Zimmer 483. She leaned forward, trying to kiss him but Tobi pushed her away roughly.

"No touching them!" he yelled, shooing her aside. Tom took his attention away from her and signed things for as many as he could in the next five minutes.

"We're done," their manager told them, and moved aside to let the bodyguard escort the band out of the lobby and back to their rooms. The fans' cheers slowly faded into silence as they walked back up to their hotel rooms. The signing was in the hotel lobby. It was uncommon for a hotel to let them do that, but this one did. Tom walked right into his hotel room, dazed, as soon as he was able to get in. He fell flat onto his bed, closing his eyes. He heard shuffling and opened them again, glancing up. Andreas was standing in front of him. His cheeks turned bright shade of red as soon as he saw Tom on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"I thought this was Bill's room." Andreas replied shortly. Tom nodded, not saying a word. He expected Andreas to leave but Andreas just stood there, staring at him. Tom's heart flipped when he realized Andreas was coming closer, and soon he was sitting next to Tom on the bed.

"Can I stay here for a while?" he asked. Tom nodded slowly, lying back down on the bed and closing his eyes. Andreas scanned him for a while, running his gaze down Tom's body. If only he wouldn't wear such baggy clothes, he'd seen Tom shirtless before and damn, it was the definition of gorgeous. He moved closer to Tom, who felt the pressure change on the mattress and frowned. Andreas bent over him and kissed on on the lips softly. Tom opened his eyes sharply and almost squirmed away at the sudden touch, but he relaxed as soon as he realized it was Andreas. Tom's pulse raced and his heartbeat started to quicken. He lifted himself off the bed slightly, not breaking the kiss. Andreas pulled back.

They stared at each other and Tom grabbed Andreas by the shoulders, pulling him down roughly and locking their lips again. Andreas took the cue and climbed over Tom so that his knees were on the mattress on either sides of Tom's waist. Tom's hands moved down, caressing the sides of Andrea's slender body to rest on his belt. Andreas wretched his leather jacket off of himself and threw it aside so he could take off Tom's cap. He let it go slowly, looking into Tom's intense eyes. Tom subliminally urged Andreas to carry on, and he did, resting his hands on the button of his baggy jeans.

"Do it," Tom begged. Andreas obliged him, taking his jeans off smoothly.

-

Tom awoke hours later in his hotel bed freezing because he wasn't wearing anything, and was covered by nothing but a thin blanket. He stared up at the ceiling, brushing his dreads away from his face. The clock on the wall opposite the bed said 9 pm. He turned to the left and saw that he was the only one in it. Andreas was gone and by the looks of things, he'd been gone for a long time. There was only one pillow on the bed, the one Tom had been sleeping on. The rest, along with the thick blanket were strewed all over the floor, with rips all along its length. No wonder he was feeling so damned cold.

Tom thought of what he had just done, the both of them had just done, and confusion drowned him. It felt amazing. Hell, it was the best sex Tom had ever had. He loved Andreas, and he'd definitely thought about having sex with Andreas before, but he never wanted their relationship, if they ever had one, to be just about that. The encounters with the fangirls were just one night stands and he forgot them as soon as the night was over. Andreas was no fangirl, he was far from one. But Andreas didn't understand that.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill sat at a corner of the VIP area, scanning the club for potential true loves. He didn't find any this time, he never did. He sank backwards and turned his attention to Tom, who seemed to be staring into space. It was all he ever did nowadays, mope, stare into space. Tom hardly talked to anyone, and by the fact that Bill hadn't heard a girl shouting his name through their hotel room walls, he wasn't making much contact with anyone either.

"Tom, something's up, I know it is."

"The ceiling?" Tom answered absent mindedly, still staring at the same spot on the wall. Bill fought back a laugh.

"No, with you. What's happening?"

"Nothing's happening."

"You're 19, you're supposed to have stopped going through phases a long time ago."

"I'm serious, nothing's happening and I'm fine. You can stop worrying now," Tom snapped at him, irritated.

"If you say so." Bill got up and left, leaving Tom in the small space by himself. Tom rubbed his eyes for a bit, until he was sure his eyelashes were going to fall off if he did any more, and played with one of his brown dreads that had fallen out of his headband. A familiar figure walked into the dim space and sat on the sofa beside Tom. Tom made to stand up and get away but Andreas grabbed his arm and kept a tight hold onto it until he was sure Tom wouldn't leave. Tom flopped back down on the sofa as far away from Andreas as he could get.

"What was the other day for?" Tom asked him, disgusted. Andreas shrugged, not saying a word until Tom turned to look at him.

"It was a one night stand. I thought you were used to them by now?"

"Do you think a one night stand can satisfy me?"

"Didn't you agree to it?" Andreas asked him.

"Yes."

"Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't you like to do it again?" Tom faltered before he answered that question.

"Yes."

"Then I don't see the problem," Andreas said simply. Tom felt a surge of anger through his system. He controlled himself, but his words were menancing.

"Do you really think I think of you the same as I do with all the slutty fangirls I've fucked?"

"Yes, I do."

"So now my best friend of eight years and the guy I think i've fallen in love with is no better than a groupie?" he asked.

"Yes, and you haven't fallen in love with me," Andreas said as he shifted in his seat so he was facing away from Tom and put one elbow on the backrest. One of the girls on the dancefloor smiled and waved at him, and he waved back at her, flipping his blonde hair off his face to take a better look. She smiled wider at him.

"Fuck you, Andreas."

"You already did."

"I hate you," Tom told him, the words slipping out of his mouth like he had no control over them, and he didn't care either. It had an effect on Andreas, and he turned to look at Tom.

"What?"

"I said I hated you, don't tell me you don't believe that."

"I don't."

"Then what the fuck do you believe?" Tom asked him. Andreas stared at the ground, the words "I hate you" still having an impact on him. He looked hurt, and Tom's heart softened slightly. Andreas swallowed, speaking slowly.

"I believe it's never going to work out between us," he said. Tom stared at him.

"Why not?"

"It just won't."

"That sort of reasoning is bullshit. Tell me the truth," he shot at Andreas.

"I don't think you can be in a relationship, alright? How am I not supposed to know that you won't find yourself our own bitch one day if we do get together. I can't take that hurt one more time," Andreas replied, at his breaking point. He stood up quickly and walked out of the VIP area, pushing the curtains aside and going through them and down a long hallway. Tom followed him, wretching the curtains aside just as quickly. He ran behind Andreas and caught up with him halfway down the corridor.

"Stop. Andreas," he called out, grabbing both of Andreas' arms.

"Get off of me, Tom," he yelled hoarsely, trying to free himself from Tom's grip. Tom found some strength and pinned him against the wall.

"Just shut the fuck up, Andreas!" he shouted back even louder. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, and Tom lunged forward, kissing Andreas on the lips fiercely whether Andreas liked it or not. He struggled for a while, trying to get out from underneath Tom but failed miserably. He tried pulling his head back but Tom moved forward. His struggles stopped as he felt the passion Tom was filling the kiss with. Andreas' body became limp, and Tom pulled back, worried that he might have blacked out.

He was wrong. Andreas reached forward and grabbed fistfuls of Tom's dreadlocks, pulling their lips back together and devouring Tom's with frightening intensity. Tom groaned slightly but he was enjoying every moment of it. He ran his tongue against Andreas's lips, wanting to take it one step further. Andreas obliged him, and parted his lips. Tom thrust his tongue into his mouth and explored every inch of the warm inside before he felt Andreas pull back slightly. Tom let him go and resumed staring at his eyes. His usually bright blue irises looked electric now and both their breathing were heavy.

"Give me one chance," Tom pleaded with him. Andreas sensed his sincerity and finally let his wall down.

"Okay," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lasange?" the waitress asked, setting down the pasta dish in front of Bill. She took two plates of food off the hands of another waitress and put them in front of Tom and Andreas respectively. The diner was quiet, just the three of them and a bunch of other old people who seemed to have no idea who Bill and Tom were. The waitresses left and they ate their food quietly. Bill was playing with his pasta and he looked pale, paler than he normally was.

"You okay?" Tom asked. Andreas looked up at Tom and then at Bill, who nodded slowly and took a bite of his food. Tom watched him eat, worried.

"Do you want water?"

"No, I'm fine," Bill replied, taking another bite. He stopped eating for a while, then covered his mouth with his hand and rushed to the bathroom, throwing the napkin on his lap aside.

"Crap, he's sick," Tom said. Andreas stared after Bill and then at Tom. He cast a glance to the side at Andreas, who had a bit of sauce on his bottom lip. He felt the urge to lunge forward and lick it off Andreas's lips but resisted, turning away and calling for a waitress instead. She sashayed towards them, a pad of paper and a pen in her hands, smiling at Tom. That young chick was a fangirl, obviously.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice seductive on purpose. Andreas wanted nothing less that to rip her weave out of her hair. Tom would have liked that.

"Can we have some water?" Andreas asked before Tom could say anything. The waitress nodded and went off to get it, returning within moments. Tom didn't pay any attention to her and rested his elbow on the table instead, picking his fork up again to continue eating. He felt something snake up his thigh and realized it was Andreas's hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Andreas shushed him. He pretended to not realize anything even though his left hand was barely two inches away from Tom's zipper. Tom sat frozen in his seat, knowing what was coming and to be honest, the anticipation was killing him. Andreas jerked his hand upwards suddenly so it was right on top of his zipper. Tom held his breath to prevent himself from gasping when he felt Andreas unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

"Pretend to eat," he told Andreas through his teeth, and Andreas picked his fork up with his other hand, sliding his hand into Tom's pants and starting to feel him through his boxers. Tom found it harder to focus on eating with what Andreas was doing, and Bill chose that time to come out of the bathroom, looking sickly. Andreas slowed down slightly so Tom could talk properly.

"Do you want to leave now?" there was no missing the hint of disappointment in his voice. Bill shook his head.

"It's okay, I think I feel better now, and I'm hungry," he said, sitting back down and taking a drink out of his glass of water. He held his fork and speared a peace of meat on the end of it, placing it on his tongue perfectly. Sometimes Tom couldn't stand Bill's extreme table manners but that was the last thing on his mind at that moment. Andreas was still going painfully slowly, and Tom silently wished he would pick up the pace.

"So how's the food?" Bill asked.

"It's good," Andreas replied, choosing that moment to grab Tom's crotch tightly. Tom gasped and spilt some of his spaghetti on his shirt. Bill stared at him questioningly and Andreas pretended to roll his eyes, letting go of Tom gently.

"Lucky it's black right?" Tom hastily tried to cover up, grabbing some tissue out of the box and trying to wipe away the stain. He dropped it onto his lap, right above where Andreas's hand was resting for a while. Andreas rolled his eyes again and picked a napkin up with his other hand. He used it to wipe the food off of Tom's shirt slowly. Bill looked at them both suspiciously and went back to eating. Andreas prolonged cleaning Tom's shirt, before finally folding the napkin in half again and placing it on Tom's lap, over his hand. Tom had already picked up the piece of used tissue and put it on the side of a table.

Tom gently nudged Andreas's foot with his own, pleading for him to continue. Andreas took his hand away and wiped it on Tom's left thigh, before brining it back up to the table. Tom stomped him on the foot discreetly, or at least, he thought he did.

"What the fuck, Tom? What was that for?" Bill cried out. Tom's eyes widened.

"Sorry! I...er...thought I saw something?" he replied, trying to cover up. Andreas was sniggering. Bill didn't look convinced.

"You're acting very weird today," he said. Andreas's quiet giggles turned into full blown laughter and Tom wanted nothing but to shoot him at that very moment. He looked at the mirror to the side of them and noticed how red his face was. He realized then how undeniable horny he was as well.

"Uhm, bathroom," Tom mumbled, wretching the napkin off his lap and running to the men's washroom. Bill and Andreas stared after him, Bill utterly confused.

"Sometimes I don't feel like his twin brother," he sighed. Tom half ran into a cubicle and shut the door behind him, leaning on it and sliding downwards till he hit the floor. He stroked himself several times through the fabric of his jeans, then began to unbutton them. Any motherfucker couldn't deny how taken over with lust he was as he slid the needless material off.

"Damn Andreas," he thought, as he fapped to an orgasm on the grimy floor of the diner bathroom. He leant his head back on the door once he was done, letting his breathing slow down and return to normal. He pulled out some toilet paper to clean himself up, put his pants back on, and flushed the toilet before leaving the cubicle. Tom examined himself in the bathroom mirrors. Nothing unusual. He looked, possibly happier but it wasn't anything that couldn't have been attributed to something other than masturbating. He walked out of the bathroom and towards the table, where Bill and Andreas were waiting for him. Andreas had a sly smirk playing on his face and Bill, an expression of worry.

"I'm fine," Tom said before Bill could ask him, and glared at Andreas as he sat back down on his seat. He felt something snake up his thigh again and was about to swat Andrea's hand away, just as Andreas buttoned his jeans up for him. He'd forgotten to do that in his haste to leave that disgusting bathroom.


End file.
